The present invention relates to utility machines and, more particularly, to track drive systems for utility machines.
Utility machines (e.g., lawn mowers, lawn tractors, trimmers, tillers, snow throwers, etc.) are generally used for outdoor applications such as landscaping, gardening, lawn care, or snow removal. A utility machine usually includes an engine and a means for transferring power from the engine to a ground surface to propel and maneuver the machine relative to the surface. Some utility machines include a track or continuous drive system to propel and maneuver the machine. A continuous drive system commonly includes a continuous band of treads or track plates, and at least two wheels to drive the continuous band.